


Proč se Hotch zdržel cestou na místo činu

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dark Comedy, Gen, Out of Character, arrested agent
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toho dne Hotch prostě jen pospíchal na další místo činu. Cestou však potkal někoho, koho nečekal. A nebylo to v žádném případě příjemné setkání.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proč se Hotch zdržel cestou na místo činu

Hotch se ve velkém černém federálním SUV zběsile řítil přelidněnými ulicemi New Yorku. 

Měl špatnou náladu, vlastně ne, nebyla to jenom špatná nálada, protože on byl naprosto rozzuřený. Opravdu, sotva si pamatoval, kdy naposledy měli případ, se kterým by měli tolik problémů, jako s tímhle. Když je do města zavolali, protože našli v jedné ze zapadlých brooklynských uliček sedmou mrtvou ženu, mysleli si, že to bude jen další pro ně vcelku běžný případ. Jenže teď už bylo obětí devět a oni tady byli už deset dnů. A ne a ne něco najít. Bylo to frustrující. 

Bylo to frustrující a cítili to všichni. Všichni byli napjatí. Nálada týmu byla… no, co se týkalo případu, znervózněli, a co se týkalo jejich vzájemných vztahů, ochladli. Nebavili se spolu už tak, jako těch prvních pár dnů. Reid byl skoro pořád ponořený v kávě nebo zahrabaný v papírech. JJ volala každých pár hodin Willovi a ujišťovala spíše sama sebe než jeho, že se brzy vrátí domů. Rossi posedával v koutě a mračil se na všechny okolo. Morgan přestal vtipkovat, přestal tahat Reida za vlasy a ptát se ho na dívky, a naopak si začal pouštět do sluchátek hlasitou hudbu, kdykoli se vrátili na hotel. Emily předstírala nadšení z práce, aby na ní nebylo vidět, jak hrozně neužitečná a bezradná si připadá, možná aby sama sebe přesvědčila, že to bude zase dobré. I telefonické rozhovory s Garciovou přestávaly být tak optimistické, jako vždycky bývaly, dokonce přestala flirtovat s Morganem a uvádět tak do rozpaků všechny místní detektivy, kteří se k jejich rozhovoru náhodou nachomýtli; pokud však měli spojení i s obrazem, viděli, že má kolem sebe ještě více barevných nesmyslů než obvykle. 

Každý z nich měl jiný způsob, jak se s tím tlakem vyrovnat, ačkoli ne vždy se to ostatním líbilo. 

Hotch ne. 

Hotch nikdy neměl žádný specifický způsob jak se vyrovnat se stresem, s tlakem, s čímkoli špatným, co ho potkalo. Prostě to polykal. Dusil to v sobě a snažil se nedat na sobě nic najevo, aby nikomu neukázal slabost. Protože on si jako šéf týmu žádnou slabost dovolit nemohl. Nemohl se nechat ovládat city. 

Ale teď se to v něm pralo. Byl otrávený a naštvaný, všechno mu lezlo na nervy. Nemohl se na nic soustředit. A to se mu vůbec nelíbilo. 

Stiskl rty do úzké linky a právě přejížděl do jiného pruhu, když mu začal zvonit telefon položený na sedadle spolujezdce. 

_Jenom mi neříkejte, že máme další mrtvolu_ , napadlo ho okamžitě a natáhl se pro mobil. 

„Ano?“ ohlásil se trochu ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu, pohled pevně upřený na silnici. 

Morgana jeho tón evidentně nijak netrápil. „Našli další. Za stejným barem jako první oběť,“ řekl mu stručně. 

Hotch se naštvaně zamračil. „Jsem na cestě,“ procedil mezi zuby. Zavěsil a hodil telefon zpátky na vedlejší sedadlo. 

Dupl na plyn. 

Tohle ho vážně štvalo. 

Tak rychle, jak jen to bylo možné, se proplétal mezi auty, křižovatku projel na červenou a ať už tak omezil v jízdě kohokoli – a to docela určitě udělal, protože se za ním ozvalo skřípání brzd – nijak výrazně si toho nevšímal, protože nezaslechl žádnou ránu, která by mu dala vědět, že způsobil nehodu. Prudce trhnul volantem a odbočil na vedlejší silnici. 

Za ním se ozvalo zahoukání policejní sirény. 

Hotch protočil oči a podíval se do zpětného zrcátka. „To víš, že jo,“ odfrkl si pohrdavě, když mu policista pokynul, aby zajel ke kraji a zastavil. Držel si stále stejné tempo a policistu hrdě ignoroval, protože on přece jel na místo činu a tak ho neměl kdo otravovat a zdržovat, ne když byl tak naštvaný a ve stresu. 

Tak projel další dvě ulice, s houkajícím policistou za zadkem. 

Pak ho policejní auto předjelo a on byl nucen zastavit. Otráveně zavrčel. Neměl na tohle čas a už vůbec na to neměl náladu. Neochotně zajel ke kraji silnice a dupl na brzdu. 

Policista vystoupil z vozu a přišel k SUV, zastavil se u Hotchova okýnka. „Ukažte mi doklady, prosím,“ požádal ho zdvořile, ale v hlase měl skrývaný vztek. 

Hotch jeho žádost ignoroval. „Jsem od FBI,“ řekl mu namísto toho. 

Policista zvedl bez zájmu obočí. „To je moc hezké. Ukažte mi svoje doklady,“ zopakoval, tentokrát o něco důrazněji. 

Hotch sevřel čelisti. „Jsem agent FBI, nebudu se vám legitimovat,“ procedil mezi zuby. 

„Vystupte si.“ 

Hotch si odfrkl, něco zavrčel a vystoupil z auta, prudce za sebou zabouchl dveře. Dostával se pomalu (nebo spíše rychle) do ráže, krev se mu vařila a on se silou vůle držel zpátky, aby tomu muži pěkně od srdce něco neřekl. Jak si mohl dovolit ho takhle zdržovat, bránit mu jet na místo činu? Vždyť on přece jel vyšetřovat vraždu, najít zločince a přinést spravedlnost někomu, kdo byl připraven o život! 

Jak ho tenhle _zabedněnec_ mohl zdržovat?! 

Policista sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl alkohol tester. „Dýchněte si,“ rozkázal mu pevným hlasem. 

„Cože? Ne!“ Hotchovi se v údivu nad tou absurdní žádostí rozšířily oči. „Tohle odmítám, nebudu to dělat.“ 

Policista povytáhl obočí a stiskl pevně, vztekle čelisti. „Dýchněte si!“ zopakoval ostře. 

Hotch přivřel oči, ve tváři téměř vražedný výraz. „Nemám čas na tyhle vaše nesmysly,“ zavrčel. „Takže si vlezte zpátky do toho auta a jděte obtěžovat někoho jiného,“ prohlásil svým nejlepším já-jsem-tady-šéf-a-ty-budeš-dělat-přesně-to-co-říkám hlasem. „Jeden z mých agentů mi právě volal, že našli další mrtvou ženu, jenom několik ulic odsud. Musím jet za nimi.“ 

„Porušujete dopravní předpisy,“ pronesl policista navztekaně a udělal krok k němu. 

Hotch vyprskl. „Jedu na místo činu, idiote!“ 

„Tak poslouchejte, _agente_ ,“ policista se k němu naklonil a nebezpečně ztišil hlas. Pevně mu stiskl rameno. „Mně je jedno, jak to chodí tam u vás, ale tady –“

Hotch jeho ruku srazil, ani ho nenechal domluvit. 

Policista zřetelně zalapal po dechu, a pak – než Hotch zjistil, co se vlastně děje – mu jediným prudkým pohybem zkroutil paži bolestivě za záda a přirazil ho tvrdě k autu. 

„Hej!“ ohradil se a pokusil se policistu odstrčit, jediné, co se mu však podařilo, bylo vrazit mu loket do břicha. Muž se prohnul, ale jinak na to nereagoval. Vklouzl mu jen rychle rukou pod sako a sebral mu zbraň. „Okamžitě mě pusťte!“ 

„Tak na to zapomeňte, agente. Čeká vás noc v chládku,“ ujistil ho policista hrubě. 

Hotch zaťal zuby. „Nemůžete –“ Nedostal možnost domluvit. 

Na zápěstích mu zacvakla pouta.

***

„ _Dva dny_?!“ Hotch nevěřícně zíral na Morgana a Rossiho, když je konečně zahlédl před svou celou. Dvěma dlouhými kroky se k nim dostal tak blízko, jak jen mohl, a zapřel se rukama o studené mříže. „To vám opravdu trvalo celé dva zatracené _dny_ , než jste mě našli a zaplatili za mě kauci?“ 

„Bylo to jen třicet šest hodin, Aarone,“ opravil ho Rossi klidným hlasem, zatímco policista, který přišel společně s nimi, stál nehybně a beze slova opodál a jen se na ně bezvýrazně díval. „A nebylo tak těžké tě najít. Nejvíc času nám trvalo přesvědčit soudce, aby vůbec _dovolil_ propuštění na kauci.“ 

Hotch se nespokojeně zamračil. „Nedovolili mi ani zavolat si!“ postěžoval si a naštvaně střelil pohledem po policistovi. 

„To se nediv,“ řekl mu Rossi tiše. „Víš, jak policajti drží spolu. Zdá se, že jsi naštval snad všechny pochůzkáře v New Yorku. Přišili ti asi deset přestupků.“ 

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „To je nesmysl, nic jsem –“

„Vážně, Hotchi,“ skočil mu Morgan pobaveně do řeči, „obvinili tě z překročení povolené rychlosti, telefonování za volantem, odporu při zatýkání a slovního i fyzického napadení veřejného činitele. Co jsi tomu chlápkovi prosímtě udělal?“ 

Hotch se zamračil, ale neodpověděl. „Myslel jsem, že jste mluvili o _deseti_ přestupcích,“ připomenul, slova drtil mezi zuby. 

„To není všechno,“ ujistil ho Rossi s těžko skrývaným pousmáním. „Přidali k tomu ještě nezastavení vozidla na pokyn policisty, nedání přednosti, jízdu bez pásu _a navíc_ na červenou a řízení pod vlivem alkoholu.“ 

„Nebyl jsem pod vlivem alkoholu!“ 

Morgan s námahou dusil smích, protože správně pochopil, že všechny ostatní přestupky, z nichž byl obviněn, jsou opodstatněné. „Odmítl jsi podstoupit krevní i dechovou zkoušku,“ vysvětlil mu ochotně. „Samozřejmě, že _předpokládají_ , že jsi byl pod vlivem alkoholu.“ 

Hotch něco nesrozumitelně zavrčel. 

Morgan vybuchl tichým smíchem a nezastavil ho ani Hotchův vražedný výraz. 

Rossi se shovívavě usmál a podíval se přes rameno na policistu, který stál pár kroků od nich. „Pusťte ho ven.“ 

Policista mírně pokrčil rameny, pomalu k nim vykročil a pečlivě sledován Hotchovým ostřížím zrakem odemkl mříž jeho cely. „Můžete jít, agente.“ 

„Už bylo načase!“ zaprskal Hotch a tak rychle, jak jen to bylo možné, vylezl z cely. Pak se zarazil a podíval se na Rossiho. Skousl si ret. „Ostatní z týmu… ví, co se stalo?“ 

Rossi zvedl obočí. „Byl jsi pryč třicet šest hodin, Aarone,“ upozornil ho jemně. 

Z čehož Hotch pochopil, že to ostatní ví, protože kdyby ne, už dávno by po něm vyhlásili pátrání, do kterého by zapojili nejen místní policii a FBI, ale nejspíš i Interpol. 

„Řekl jsi jim, _kde_ jsem?“ 

„Docela je to pobavilo,“ ujistil ho Morgan. „Reid si neodpustil přednášku o tom, že i mezi policisty se najdou lidé se sklony k páchání zločinu.“ 

Hotch protočil otráveně oči, ale pak zase zvážněl. „Až se vrátíme domů… Čeká mě rozhovor se Straussovou?“ 

„Tak s tím počítej,“ Rossi ho poplácal po rameni. „Ale moc si z toho nedělej. Když se ti nemohla dovolat, Morgan jí řekl, že trávíš noc v baru a máš vypnutý mobil, protože nechceš, aby tě někdo rušil. Nakonec bude jenom ráda, když jí řekneš, že jsi byl v base, uvidíš.“ 

Oba dva muži se rozesmáli. 

Hotch si povzdychl. _To se teda vsadím_.


End file.
